


What Comes By Night

by flipflop_diva



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something in the castle, and Kenna needs to know what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes By Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



It was the creak that woke her up. Not the usual sound of the castle shifting late at night, but a creak that sounded as though the very foundation of the structure was breaking apart. Loud and long and very, very near.

Kenna’s eyes flew open and she blinked in the dark. The glow of the moonlight through the window was eerie, casting inhuman shadows over everything. Nothing looked out of place, but something felt different.

She slipped out of bed. The logical side of her brain told her to just go back to sleep and ignore it, but she couldn’t. It was almost as if something was calling to her.

Her bare feet touched the cold stone and she shivered in her thin nightdress. Grabbing her robe off the back of a chair, she slipped out of her bedroom.

The castle was dark and silent, everyone retired for the night. She slipped down the hall, not knowing what she was looking for but knowing this was the direction she should be moving. She kept going, winding her way through halls and down stairs and along corridors.

Until finally, there, in front of her, still feet away but close enough that she could make out something. A haze of light, a blurred shape.

Kenna frowned. The urge to run was overwhelming, but yet she couldn’t. Her feet kept moving forward, almost as if by their own sheer will. She didn’t believe in ghosts, she never had. But the shadowy figure in front of her offered no alternative.

She shivered and moved closer. The ghostly figure didn’t move. It was as if it had been waiting for her to find it, to come to it.

She kept moving closer, her heart pounding in her chest. Closer, closer, closer. Until she could almost reach out and touch it.

But she didn’t. Instead she just stared at it. And waited. Until finally.

The ghost turned. She gasped.

“Aylee?”


End file.
